


Study Night

by SLUSH_IE



Series: Jam Week 2 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Jam Week, Jam Week 2, Studying, steven wants connie to be not stressed, that didnt make sense, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Connie's stressed out about her test. Steven wants her to sleep.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Series: Jam Week 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Study Night

Connie chewed on her lip absentmindedly, a bad habit of hers. She was focused on the heavy textbook in front of her, rereading the same passage over and over again. She couldn't concentrate. Her eyes were threatening to shut. What time was it? It didn't matter. She had her test in only a few days; she  _ needed _ to get all the information down.

She barely noticed when Steven appeared beside her.

"Cooonnieee..." he groaned. "You've been studying for  _ hours _ . Take a break."

She breathed out a sigh, "Steven, I can't. I need to-"

"It's almost midnight, Connie. The bed is cold without you."

"But-"

"No buts. Come on. It's better if you sleep on it rather than try to get everything in that mushy brain of yours," he kissed her forehead. "Besides, you're going to forget it all if you continue so late. You look really tired." It was true. She had puffy, dark circles under her eyes. She might as well be living on coffee. "Don't you have a class in the morning?" 

Right. Her 7 am class. She told herself she wouldn't be late to it like last time (because she was studying too late at night...okay, maybe there was a pattern). "Ugh, shit," she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I didn't realize how exhausted I am. I'm just so stressed  _ out _ ."

"I know, Con. C'mon. I'll carry you?"

"Please."

And so he did, bridal style, back to their shared bedroom. The two young adults had moved into an apartment with each other a few years after Steven left Beach City. Not too far from his hometown, and close to Connie. He still had his somewhat-clingy habits, but he was getting better. He knew Connie wouldn't leave him forever, and it made him happy.

"Connie?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They drifted off to sleep.


End file.
